


Tumblr Prompt- Always Welcome New Neighbors

by arinwrites (orphan_account)



Series: Destiel Drabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also mother knows best, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Mary is my fave, Rimming, Risky sex pretty much, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: "I was wondering if you could do a prompt where there are new neighbors moving in nextdoor to Dean's and everybody thinks Dean has a crush on the girl cause he's so awkward when he goes over to the neighbors house but in reality he actually has a crush on the brother. Everybody realizes this when Dean's limping the day after with a smile on his face. Bottom!Dean and Top!Cas porn please."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt sent to omgsuchdestiel.tumblr.com/ask 
> 
> I'll write pretty much anything you send there and if you want you can send anonymously. (You Don't need a tumblr to send one either just type in the URL) I'm working on the update for Dean's secretary right now so look forward to that soon :)

It wasn’t like he meant to be rude, but Dean couldn’t help but stare at the family moving in next door, especially one of them. They had been moving in small car-loads of boxes for about an hour now, and Dean found himself staring at an especially hot dark-brown haired, blue-eyed boy carrying boxes that looked fairly heavy. He figured going over to help wouldn’t do any harm…and it would be polite to introduce himself to the neighbors. “Dean! Stop staring at the new girl moving in, mom wants us to go help!” 

Dean was startled out of his trance-like stare by the sound of his little brother stomping up the stairs obnoxiously, but he still wasn’t paying attention to the words coming out of Sammy’s mouth. He was too busy watching sex-on-legs bend over to pick up boxes and salivating when the guy stood at the right angle to show off an impressive bulge. Admiring the way that sex-on-leg’s mouth moved as he spoke was the very important task that Dean was completing before Sam rudely interrupted his train of thought. “What, Sammy? I’m busy!”

Sam rolled his eyes when he looked out of the bedroom window just as one of the female siblings moving in bent over to pick up a box. “Busy staring at the new neighbor’s ass? Yeah, real productive.” The younger boy walked back to the door where he had entered, waiting for Dean to follow. He almost didn’t want to invite Dean to help them move- but he was obligated to. “Do you think you could get your head straight and stop thinking with your dick for at least 15 minutes so we can go over and help them? Mom wants us to welcome them to town.”

“I’m gonna tell mom that you’re swearing at me- she won’t approve of your profanity in the house.” Dean laughed to himself obviously joking. He wasn’t any sort of tattle-tale but he would take any opportunity to make fun of his brother, admiring the pouty look on the younger boy’s face as he threw on a new shirt and some clean shorts in an effort to look presentable. 

Sam stared at his phone while waiting for Dean to finish getting ready, scrolling through social media aimlessly. “Shut up, I’m 14, Dean. Everyone starts swearing- in like- 5th grade now.” He could’ve sworn he heard Dean mock the words under his breath but he ignored it and walked in front of Dean down the stairs, to the room where their parents sat. “I got Dean, we’re heading over. Bye Mom, bye Dad.” 

Before anyone could respond Sam was gone, and Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing the door before it could slam shut. He intended to follow Sam out the door with a goodbye wave at his parents, but his Dad chimed in first. “Don’t drool over that girl over there, Dean. Sam’s telling me that you can’t keep it in your pants.” Dean smacked a hand to his face as he went red, never wanting to face his dad again. 

“Oh my God, Dad.” Dean began exiting the door before John could say anything else to mortally embarrass him. “I’m leaving, I’m not interested in that girl, I promise.” The door slammed after he walked out, and the second he looked over towards the neighboring house, Sam waved him over. Of course he was standing by sex-on-legs over there. He couldn’t even imagine what the guy sounded like when he looked that hot. 

That was the only thing on his mind as he walked over to the two, glad that the heat made it look like the sun was the one to blame for making him sweat. “Hello, Dean. Your brother told me that you were willing to help us move some boxes, and actually, that would be great. My name is Castiel, by the way- you can call me Cas for short.” I’ve been lifting boxes all day and I should really get a drink. My sister can tell you guys where to put stuff- I’ll be back in like 5- hey, Dean, are you okay?”

The answer to Dean’s question in regard to sex-on-l…-Castiel’s voice was that the guy sounded upbeat and in control, with a certain low roughness that made Dean want to cream his own pants when he heard the other boy say his name- twice. He could feel his own face flushing red, but Sam chimed in before he could respond to Castiel’s question. “He has a stupid crush on your hot sister- ignore him.”

Cas looked almost disappointed when he heard Sam’s words, but he had a skeptical look still on his face. “Crush, huh?” Dean elbowed his brother in the side at the suggestion, his face going even more red at Cas’ skepticism. Did he know that Dean was into him? That if he asked Dean to get on his knees right here right now he would obey willingly? No probably not. But Dean did NOT want Cas to think that he had the hots for his sister. “No I don’t! I don’t have a crush on anyone.” Lies. 

Cas smiled, mulling over the idea of Dean liking him in his head. It certainly wouldn’t bother him if the guy did- he was smoking hot and 18 as Sam had informed him- and he was also 18. That made for shameless hot gay sex that Castiel blushed thinking about before shaking himself out of the day dream. “Alright, do you want anything Dean, I have popsicles in the freezer- they’re nice on such a hot day.” Cas winked playfully and walked inside when Dean said that his favorite flavor was blue raspberry- orange being the next best.

“Do you think Cas has a thing for you?” Sam stared at the now closed door that Cas had entered in disbelief. Dean did nearly the same while letting his mouth water over the promise of a popsicle before realizing that he could easily follow Cas inside and test Sam’s hypothesis for himself. “Nah, no chance, I’ll be right back though.” Sam was about to stop Dean but he gave up mid-breath, watching the door slam. Dean wasn’t coming right back. 

When Dean walked into the house he immediately felt a pang of guilt, knowing that he was invading Cas’ privacy just a little. All that faded away, however, when he saw Cas looking especially disheveled, his hair a little too messy and water dripping down his chin as he took a long drink from his glass- to add insult to injury his fly was down too. “I hate to intrude, but I was wondering if I could have that popsicle now- if that’s okay?”

Cas was slightly startled when he heard Dean’s voice, even after hearing the front door slam he had assumed it was his sister. He was not complaining though, not when the literal most attractive man in the world was standing in front of him with a flirty smirk on his face. “A popsicle, is that really what you came in here for?” Cas smiled when Dean looked down at his feet, shifting his weight nervously. This was so fucking great. “Come over here- closer.”

Dean eagerly followed directions, looking at Cas with an over satisfied smile before he was pulled by the front of his shirt into a soft kiss that felt natural and just a bit intoxicating. It didn’t last long, just a brief brush, but Dean already wanted more contact. “Could you tell- could you see how much I wanted you, Cas?” Dean leant down slightly to press kisses to Castiel’s neck, occasionally sucking and biting to hear the muffled reactions from Cas’ mouth. 

Castiel couldn’t help himself as he groaned louder than appropriate for situation, threading his fingers through Dean’s hair and gradually pushing him lower. “That’s not even a question, Dean- your mouth screams ‘cock-slut’ and your eyes scream ‘fuck me harder’- I knew the second you looked at me- knew how bad I wanted you too.” Cas smiled and closed his eyes, humming contently as Dean lifted up his shirt to kiss down his chest. 

If Dean had self-control, he would have let his lips linger against Cas’ skin for longer, created more tension and slowed himself down- but he didn’t- not when he only had one thought on his mind. His fingers worked their way down to unbutton Castiel’s pants and within a few seconds, he was dropping to his knees and pulling down both pants and boxers in one go. “You don’t mind if I uh-?” Dean laughed while looking up at Cas’ obviously annoyed expression, knowing that of course he was allowed to.

Cas attempted to keep eye contact as Dean’s mouth surrounded his length in wet heat, but with a few precise movements of Dean’s tongue his eyes were already fluttering shut as he let his own weight fall back against the counter. They shouldn’t be doing this here, not with Cas’ sister outside and Dean’s brother and the possibility that Castiel’s parents could come back with another load of boxes any time now, but neither of them cared.

Cas was too busy tugging at Dean’s hair because it made Dean moan around his cock and Dean was too busy rolling his hips into nothing in an attempt to satiate the strong amount of need and arousal pooling in his gut. Dean enjoyed the feeling of Castiel against his tongue, enough to make him more sexually frustrated than before when Cas started fucking into his mouth with reckless abandon. Dean let his jaw go slack, closing his eyes and completely giving in to the slick slide of Cas’ cock into his throat. 

It could have been seconds, could have been hours and Dean wouldn’t have known- but he felt an especially sharp tug at his hair that snapped him back to attention, his eyes wide open and staring attentively up at Cas. “As much as I love your mouth around my cock, if you don’t stop we’re not gonna to get to the fun stuff.” Dean slowly (and reluctantly) let Castiel’s length fall out of his mouth, letting Cas pull him up to his feet. “I think we’d both like it if I could fuck that pretty ass of yours, huh?”

Dean felt his knees go weak at Cas’ words, could have sworn he was getting wet like a fucking girl for Cas’ cock, and he loved it. “Please-“ Dean was pressing himself against Castiel at this point, desperately moving Cas’ hand down to the unrelenting bulge in his pants. Cas’ free hand moved up to Dean’s face, and his thumb brushed over Dean’s lower lip. The moan that came out of Dean’s mouth sounded downright sinful. “Jesus, Cas, you really know how to make me your bitch- I want you in me like now.”

Cas smirked at Dean’s pleading voice, running his hands along Dean’s sides gently before gripping the other boy’s hips. “Maybe I should make you beg for it.” He chuckled lightly at the choked up response he received, but instead of teasing Dean any further, Cas pulled him in for another short kiss before nearly effortlessly lifting him onto the counter next to the fridge and locking their lips again. Both of them were breathing the other in like oxygen, but they were running on limited time, so Cas cut their make-out session short. “Are you-“

Dean almost laughed, “Shaved, clean, and open for business- thanks for asking- and yes, I do have lube.” He pulled a small packet out of his pocket and handed it to Cas with a smile on his face, self-satisfied with his own preparation. “And it shouldn’t take long either, should be nice and opened up from fingering myself in the shower while thinking about that huge fucking bulge in your shorts.”

Dean easily slid off his own shorts, but when he went to pull down his boxer briefs Cas grabbed his hand, wanting to take them off himself. “You’ve been preparing since I pulled into that driveway at 9am, sneaky son-of-a-bitch.” Cas inched Dean’s boxer briefs off while kneeling lower to press some soft kisses to the other boy’s inner thighs, loving the sensitivity Dean showed there. “But I bet you’ve been waiting for me to make you come all day- I bet you were whining while fucking yourself onto your fingers because you wanted more.”

Cas finally pulled down Dean’s boxer briefs all the way, laughing as Dean kicked them off of his own ankles with an overly high level of annoyance. He was, however, distracted from his argument with a pair of underwear when Cas was suddenly spreading his legs wider and pulling him towards the front of the counter. Within about three seconds Castiel was burying is face in Dean’s ass with no remorse, and Dean was holding the back of Cas’ head while wondering why the hell no one had ever rimmed him before. “Fuck- Cas, don’t stop, feels so good…”

Dean’s quiet whimpers and moans drove Cas crazy, but he was determined to hear Dean get louder. Dean was too- occupied- to notice Cas ripping open the packet of lube that he had been given, and before he could register what was going on, a slick finger was teasing his hole alongside Cas’ tongue before slipping inside with incredible ease. Once Cas got a steady pace going, a few brushes of Dean’s prostate here and there, Dean was moaning like a dirty whore, louder and louder as he begged for more fingers to fill him.

A second finger slid in with a little bit of resistance, and it made Dean cringe, but within a minute of slow scissoring of the two fingers inside of him he was pliant and open. He was craving more. A third finger and an uncomfortable five minutes of stretching left Dean an incoherent mess- and when Dean turned into an incoherent mess he babbled like there was no tomorrow. “Cas- I need your cock, want you to fuck me, please, oh my god, make me your bitch.”

Cas laughed softly as more strings of gibberish fell from Dean’s mouth, standing up slowly and pulling his fingers out of Dean. The whimper that left Dean’s mouth was pathetic, and the begging that came after while Cas was slathering lube onto himself was even more-so, but the actual action of Cas pushing himself into Dean was quiet. The boy was seemingly concentrated on letting Cas inside of him- and in a way it was amusing- Cas thought that the way Dean bit his lip was especially cute. It was obvious that he didn’t have too much experience with getting fucked- but he knew he wanted it.  
When Dean finally adjusted he was needy again, trying to push onto Castiel’s cock further and letting out a shaky breath when Cas pushed himself the rest of the way in. Dean thought he was going to implode right then and there, the feeling of the head of Cas’ dick firmly pressed into his prostate driving him crazy. “Could you move now? Please…” 

Cas started slow, a pace that drove even him insane with how teasing it was, but Dean immediately wanted fast, if the grip he had on Castiel’s shoulders was any indication. Although it took much longer than Dean wanted it to Cas did work up the pace and before he knew it he was getting pounded into, hard and fast, on his new neighbors fucking kitchen counter. And he was fucking loud.

The first minutes felt nice, kept a satisfied smile on his face and a few reasonable moans filling the air but when Cas managed to hit that special spot Dean was practically screaming, wrapping a loose hand around his own cock and begging for ‘more’ and ‘faster’ like his life depended on it. “Just a little more Cas, oh my god- oh my god, ah, ah, ah bad angle- fuck- good angle, fucking amazing angle, shit- right there.”   
Dean’s mantra of noises and overwhelmed gasps only made Castiel more determined, and he could see how close Dean was to fucking losing it. “Oh my fucking god- fuck me harder, oh my god- oh my god- oh my god, ah- Cas!” Dean shook with the intensity that shot through his body, toes curling as he felt himself tighten around Cas and heard Castiel follow him right over the edge. They stayed right where they were for a minute or two, catching their breath, falling out of the pleasure-full haze.

After Cas pulled out slowly, Dean happened to look to his left, peer out a small window in the kitchen and- “Fuck, is that your parents pulling in?” Cas lifted Dean of the counter and glanced outside, his eyes widening with fear. That was enough for an answer. “Dude I have my own come all over my fucking hands and probably on your counter.”Cas panicked, pulling his shorts up and Dean’s without a second thought, and pointing towards the sink where Dean could wash his hands. 

Dean used half a bottle of soap just making sure everything was gone. Cas, on the other hand, thanked God that they had brought over some Clorox wipes to clean the place and power-cleaned the counter they had just fucked on with an impressive amount of determination. He wiped down the counter on the other side of the fridge for good measure before looking up at Dean. “Dean- your lips-“ Cas laughed. “They’re all swollen from sucking so much cock.” Cas pulled a blue raspberry popsicle out of the freezer and tried not to laugh as Dean walked over to get it with an obvious limp. “I think you need that popsicle now.”

Castiel’s parents walked through the door just as Dean shoved the popsicle in his mouth and Cas threw away the Clorox wipes used to clean the counter. Dean smiled nervously and removed the popsicle from his mouth. “Hi Mr. and Mrs. Novak, I live next door, I came over to help Cas move some boxes- it looked like you guys had a lot of sh-stuff to move in.” Dean shifted uncomfortably and excused himself to the bathroom while Cas tried not to laugh and his parents told him how polite Dean was and how glad they were that Cas was already making new ‘friends.’ 

-xxxxx- 

After about an awkward and painful hour of moving more boxes, all the boxes had been moved into the house and Cas’ parents were happy, giving thanks to Dean and his brother. Although it was strange, Dean was glad he had already made a good impression on Cas’ parents. “Hey can I stay over at Dean’s house?” Dean grinned when he heard Cas’ question across the room and the inevitable yes. Cas grinned as well and grabbed Dean another popsicle before they left the house a little too eagerly. 

The first person to say anything was Sam, speaking as soon as the door slammed closed. “So- I didn’t know you were into guys, Dean.” Sam chuckled quietly, watching Dean limp across the grass and angrily suck on an orange popsicle. Cas laughed as well, even though he tried not to and Dean sighed with disappointment. 

“Is it really that obvious?” Dean laughed to himself as he reached to open the door to his house, looking at his parents and limping across the room with a smile. “Hi, bye- I’m going upstairs Cas is staying over goodnight.” Dean tried not to look like he had been ridiculously fucked an hour ago, but he definitely heard his mom holding back a laugh as he winced up the stairs. (Sam followed behind mumbling something about wishing his walls were soundproof.) 

Mary looked over at John, an accusatory look on her face. “Did you really think he had a crush on the girl?” Mary saw that John looked a little shocked and she giggled and went back to the magazine she was reading before they had been interrupted. “Blue eyes, dark hair- I thought you would know his type by now, John.”

John was less shocked by the guy Dean had brought home and more shocked by the limp in his step that shouted the obvious right at them. “Should we be worried that he…you know-“ Mary rolled her eyes, pressing a kiss to John’s cheek with a smile on her face. “He’s eighteen, honey, let him live his life- but I’d give him something cold to sit on tomorrow at breakfast, he’s gonna need it.” John shook his head as Mary laughed softly as she leaned into her husband’s shoulder.


End file.
